


Don't Go

by piper_mccool



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: M/M, i mean I know they dont actually get together but the rest, ive only read the first book so far, so might not be completely in line w future canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper_mccool/pseuds/piper_mccool
Summary: Chaol pines over Dorian, though he won't admit his attraction to the Prince to himself…Dorian's a lady's man, but maybe there's a reason his relationships don't last…





	Don't Go

When you’ve known someone for years, really known them, you learn to pick up on all of their tells. Chaol knee Dorian’s steely-eyed look after a séance with his father, knew his glassy smile when he wasn’t in the mood to discuss political matters, and his idiot crooked smile when he was charming a lady, which meant the attraction was more than one-sided.

Dorian was undeniably a lady’s man. Forever a charmer, he’d managed to woo almost every unwedded lady of the court. Hell, Chaol had noticed older women with swelling rocks upon their fingers staring after the prince for entirely too long, longing written across their features. He guessed he couldn’t blame them – with his clean, coiffed hair, sapphire eyes and sculpted physique... well, how could even the most sensible of the sensible of Adarlan help themselves?

Chaol was the epitome of sensible, and he still sometimes found himself seeing the Prince in a certain light... But that was simply the duty of a Captain of the Guard. He needed to remain alert, aware of every hungry gaze aimed in the prince’s direction. He had to be able to anticipate potential enemies’ next moves, even if said enemies came in the form of lunatic admirers.

  
But Dorian himself showed no concern for any possible danger. In his eyes, his obligatory search for a suitor who would meet his father’s standards didn’t mean he couldn’t have fun along the way. He had many friends of the womanly kind. Chaol had often been instructed to make sure the path was clear before Dorian excitedly rushed a woman to his bedroom. It was best to keep the rumors at a minimum, after all. The women’s eyes were always wild with lust, amazed at the once in a lifetime opportunity they were being granted.

  
Once, Chaol had come to visit Dorian at sunset, looking to get back a book on battle strategy he’d allowed the Prince to borrow. The sky grew steadily darker as he made his way across the courtyard, nodding politely at the members of the court he came across. When he arrived at the Prince’s chamber, Chaol’s footsteps slowed to a stop. Through the heavy wood, he could hear furniture creaking.

  
If the noise was audible from out here, it’s because they weren’t doing it in bed – it had to be one of the ornate couches in the sitting room.

  
Chaol’s mind fixated on the couches’ gold trimming and crimson velvet as ravenous, animal-like groans rang through the air. Chaol couldn’t help picturing the scene. The Prince’s signature cape tossed on the floor unceremoniously. His bare chest, the swell of muscles on his back. He tried to picture the woman – classically beautiful like all the others, her features light and airy. Chaol gripped his sword’s pommel as the sound of the creaking bed bore into him.

He stood there for some seconds, perhaps a full minute, perhaps two, five. Listening. He knew he was intruding, hated himself for it, but he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from the carvings on the wooden door. When he finally managed to step out of his trance, Chaol turned on his heel, feeling lost. The sky was darker now, though he hadn’t perceived the transition to night. He made his quiet, lonesome way back to his own chamber, the book completely forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading!!


End file.
